1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a noise reduction device for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an engine under-cover for making engine noise harmless.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with noise reduction of automotive vehicles an under-cover is installed right under an engine so as to prevent engine noise from emitting outside of the vehicle. Such a conventional undercover is usually formed of a flat plate member and securely connected to side-members of a vehicle body. However, this flat under-cover is not so high in noise insulation effect, thereby allowing engine noise from leaking outside of the under-cover.